Baal'am
Baal'Am is the fire-centric religion of Goblins and Hobgoblins. Adherents are called Baal'Mots and the true name of their deity is unknown- being deemed too holy for mortal tongues to utter. He is only referred to as The Sacred Ember. Baal'Am is a confusing religion of wildly contrasting sects, each claiming to be the one true version. They also believe that the one true version must be spread across the world, or The Sacred Ember will withdraw his grace and mercy, allowing the world to be overcome and drowned by the great flood He perpetually holds back. Baal'Mots believe that when they die, they will become transformed into beings of fire and go to their ultimate reward in the paradise of the elemental plane of fire. By combining as many of the known dogmas as possible, scholars have a rough working model of the "pantheon" of Baal'Am, though to call it a pantheon would be considered blasphemy of the highest degree; Baal'Mots, no matter their sect, all agree upon one thing: there is no god but The Sacred Ember. Additionally, the holy symbol of each of the deities of the Baal'Am pantheon is a burning coal caged within a censor. According to the best understanding of Baal'Am doctrine, The Sacred Ember is a quaternity- a being of 4 facets, each being with The Sacred Ember, and each being The Sacred Ember completely. Additionally, there are 4 so-called "Sons of Ember", considered to be demigod offspring, avatars, or ascended great teachers of The Sacred Ember, depending on the sect in question. Finally, there is the cabal of Ashura- considered to be Baal'Am mysticism (and considered by all to be the highest heresy) Even though the Baal'Am "pantheon" has many partially neutral deities, Baal'Mots do not acknowledge the heresy of their neutral aspect but hold true to the doctrine of extremes. This is to say, "true" (ie state-sponsored) clerics, inquisitors and other worshippers are only of non-neutral alignments even if they follow a partially neutral deity. Followers of other fire deities are considered cultists and are begrudgingly tolerated if non-goblin, or shunned if goblin. Followers of other faiths altogether are considered infidels. Followers of water deities are considered to be abominations. ' ' Aspects of The Sacred Ember Ymeri NE. Favored Weapon: Estoc. Domains: Fire, Evil, Destruction, War, Death Shapash NG. Favored Weapon: Manople. Domains: Fire, Good, Protection, Community, Healing Alaz LN. Favored Weapon: Piston Maul. Domains: Fire, Law, Artifice, Magic, Knowledge ' ' Ishum CN. Favored Weapon: Kumade. Domains: Fire, Chaos, Animal, Madness, Travel ' ' Sons of Ember Svarozic LG. Favored Weapon: Battle Poi. Domains: Fire, Law, Good, Sun, Glory ' ' Dazhbog CG. Favored Weapon: Goblin Pincher. Domains: Fire, Chaos, Good, Luck, Repose ' ' Rubicante LE. Favored Weapon: Scorpion Whip. Domains: Fire, Law, Evil, Nobility, Protection ' ' Moloch CE. Favored Weapon: Flying Talon. Domains: Fire, Chaos, Evil, Darkness, Trickery ' ' Baal’Am Mysticism Ashura N. Favored Weapon: Thorn Bracer. Domains: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Plant Category:Character Category:World Category:Custom Category:Hobgoblin Category:Goblin